


佐迪亚克留言簿

by ruo_zhou



Category: FFXIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruo_zhou/pseuds/ruo_zhou
Summary: 内含5.2剧透，借用部分scp文档的格式与背景。
Relationships: norelationships - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	佐迪亚克留言簿

这是一份留存于某scp档案的附录。  
附录xxxx-1：SCP-xxxx的语音记录：  
xxxx-A：非常感谢你们来到这里……同我商讨如此重要事项。  
xxxx-B：你选了个不算合适的时候叫我们过来。  
xxxx-A：这是无奈之举。行星的毁灭已近在眼前……我知道议会与创造管理局已尽了他们最大努力为我们的城市争取时间，但很难说那是卓有成效的办法。  
xxxx-C：一味派出人手的确收效甚微。不过，你应当知道吧——还未在委员会公之于众的另一件方案——以我们的力量塑造行星的意志，让已经失调的法则重回正轨。虽然内部出现了一些反对的声音……但我觉得那可行。  
xxxx-A：我希望与你们商议的也正是这件事。我看过那些经由他们提出构想的术式，撇开巨量的以太耗费不说，单纯的创造物能否达到这种苛刻的要求……你考虑过吗，议长大人？  
xxxx-C：我们进行过一些模拟……以及实验。但并没有将其付诸现实。  
xxxx-A：那正是我所担心的。以往的每一项记录都告诉我们，创造魔法所制造的东西很难说能够拥有自主意识——即使有，也太不稳定，或者远远达不到“智能”的程度。（停顿）你曾与创造管理局局长一起处理了那起不死鸟的意外事故。它处理起来容易吗？……不，虽然我并不清楚这方面的知识，但你觉得那个灵魂与魔法生物的结合……紧密吗？  
xxxx-B：灵魂和任何一具躯体都不算密不可分，调停者。谈不上容易，但并不难。  
xxxx-A：那么。那么……我想我们需要更大的代价。你们大概也明白，以太总有流动与停滞的两种特性，我们不仅得将以太从肉体中抽离，还需要用它去填补星球失序的部分。得有那样一个媒介，足以掌握以亚马乌罗提人的永恒生命也无法全数理解的星球法则，将能量转移过去。  
xxxx-B：单纯的创造物做不到这一点，因此需要一个灵魂。  
xxxx-C：太冒险了。而且谁能胜任？如果没有合适的才能，这样的设想也是徒劳。  
xxxx-A：这就是我叫你们来这里的第二个原因。付出什么，就得到什么。得到什么，就失去什么。虽然经常因为论辩过于激烈而使你们忽视我的另一职责，但你们总不会彻底忘记它吧？  
xxxx-B：但……  
xxxx-C：可眼下我们不能——不能再有任何委员会成员的损失。即便退一万步，也有其他人能够做到这一点，不需要你以身犯险。  
xxxx-B：照你的要求来看，让拉哈布雷亚院把我带过去做尝试说不定更好些。  
xxxx-A：你——唯独你，你们不行。我得更正一句话，不是不能再有损失，而是不能再有任何没必要的损失了。我们不能静静站着。  
xxxx-C：所以你认为，要么它本身算是在前进，要么你的决策能做到这一点？  
xxxx-A：……我不知道。但我希望会是后者。  
xxxx-B：即便这么说，能否实现也不是我们在这里讨论一番就能解决的问题。最少……也得提交正式决议。  
xxxx-A：我想委员会不会反对的。不过倒是可能与你们一样，在人选上迟疑过久。

附录xxxx-2：  
xxxx-A：所以……已经到这个时候，就没有劝说的必要了。  
xxxx-B：劝说你的任务交给别人来做更合适。我只是这个计划的一部分而已——在他们悼念完毕，力排众议之后，我要确保我做了该做的事。  
xxxx-A：除去你必须经手的那部分之外？你看上去可不像毫无动摇。还在为他的反对头疼吗？  
xxxx-B：……哼。那是他的错。第一次将提案公之于众的时候，他只是不赞成；但我没想到分歧会演变成如今这样。  
xxxx-A：他从一开始就觉得，我们所行的是歧途。只可惜，我大概没办法在往后的时间里向其他人证明这一切了。  
xxxx-B：你的存在本身就证明着这一切。  
xxxx-A：或许吧。你也说过了，这和寻常的死亡不同……算了，死亡没有什么寻常的。我的同胞，逝去的同胞，我于这几日所见的牺牲可比过去的几百年还要多。说实话，我有些好奇——你看到的状况究竟是怎样的？  
xxxx-B：他们……都回到了冥界。也许死前恐慌过，痛苦过；但那里会更平静。  
xxxx-A：对于还没有彻底了解创造魔法根源的我们来说，结束还太早了。想象那片不可视的世界也是。不过我不否认偶尔……我会放任杂念在那里停留一会儿。  
xxxx-B：那样不坏。  
xxxx-A：说得太多了。嗯，接下来做你该做的事吧。往后，我就没有空闲去考虑这些，而要将所有的精力都投身于这一个愿望之上。委员会的做派还是隆重得过了分——普通的送别即可。  
xxxx-B：不……这种时候不适合这样说。并不是如逝者“在冥界获得高尚的安宁”，而是……愿您的灵魂与智慧长存，为了亚马乌罗提。  
xxxx-A：那也是我所期待的。  
（短暂的停顿。）  
xxxx-A：我希望它是开端，也将是终结。

调查日志xxxx-1：  
****博士：你们在什么地方发现的？  
***研究员：湖区附近。只剩点结晶体。  
****博士：原本是个生物……或者说人工产物，对吗？真可惜，就剩这些了。  
***研究员：还好。据说是数据载体，我想比其他碎块有价值。  
****博士：所以你们打算试着解读它咯？  
***研究员：会尽最大努力。  
****博士：回收的时候有异常现象吗？  
***研究员：有的，博士。  
****博士：仔细说说。  
***研究员：在回收现场的时候，它刚战败，碎成一滩乱七八糟的东西。我们有人认出它的组成，“以太”，所谓的第五元素。  
****博士：不少见。还有挺多收容物也是如此。我觉得它更像一种模因污染。  
***研究员：我们谨慎地回收它，但没碰到之前，它就冒出一股黑烟。  
****博士：黑烟？  
***研究员：还组成了具体的形象。  
****博士：动物？植物？或者人？  
***研究员：呃……比较像人形吧。或者恐怖电影里常见的鬼魂，空洞的眼睛，没有口部，黑烟像破布一样。  
****博士：可能和它的功能不无联系。数量呢？  
***研究员：很多个。不过也是一瞬间的事……那些东西往天上飘，不一会儿就被空气冲淡了。某种意义上倒是挺壮观的，一大堆鬼魂。  
****博士：可惜没能留下样本。  
***研究员：毕竟事出突然，我们也没来得及。  
****博士：那真可惜。好吧，今天的谈话就到这儿。


End file.
